Mis Días Con Él y Sin Ti
by Laaulyy
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, esta felizmente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki. Pero sus días felices desaparecen en un día de lluvia donde Naruto muere a raíz de un accidente automovilístico, derrumbada sentimentalmente decide ir a vivir con Sasuke su mejor amigo, donde el hermano de este Itachi, hará lo que sea por ver a Hinata feliz.
1. Llueve

"Ni Naruto, ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer mi historia"

_Mis Días Con Él y Sin Ti.-_

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Llueve.

"_Odio los días_ _nublados, como hoy, un nuevo día gris, tal vez sea porque no estas cerca de mí… y tal vez nunca más lo estarás… mi mejor amigo me acompaña, el dolor es grande para mi débil cuerpo… ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme…? ¿Por qué te fuiste…? ¿Por qué me quede sola?... Tal vez si aquel día nublado que termino en lluvia, tal vez si no me hubieras protegido… tal vez hubiese muerto contigo…"_

-Llueve, será mejor que vallamos despacio.

-Si es lo mejor Naruto.

-Hina, te puedo preguntar algo.

-Si dime Naruto.

-¿_Que dirías si me muero? ¿Qué dirías si este fuera nuestro último día?- _Esa pregunta azoto el cuerpo de Hinata; definitivamente no la esperaba.

-Me iría contigo, no podría seguir.

-No era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Qué creías que te dejaría tan fácil?

-Hina, tienes que ser feliz.

-Sin ti no podría seguir.

-Tú podrías, lo sé; confió en ti.

Naruto la beso por unos instantes, como nunca antes eso sonaba a ¿despedida?, no seguramente era parte de su imaginación, ella contesto aquel beso dulce y lleno de amor. El reloj de aquel día marco las doce, con ello llegó el final del día, Hinata y Naruto estaban dentro del auto, parados en un semáforo en rojo.

-Hinata, siempre te amaré lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si lo sé y yo te amaré a ti…

Poca paciencia tenía ante aquel semáforo, los segundos pasaron en cámara lenta, de pronto Hinata vio una luz y a Naruto abalanzándose sobre ella. Después de eso no recordó más nada.

Poco tiempo después se despertó, observo alrededor, miro a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, fueron amigos desde siempre, ya que sus padres eran socios en los negocios por ser ellos sus hijos terminaron en una linda amistad. Fue entonces que pocos años después Sasuke le presento a Naruto. Y poco después se hicieron amigos y terminaron siendo novios.

-¿Qué paso, dónde estoy?

-En hospital.

-¿Y Naruto? ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

-Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade lo están tratando, están haciendo todo lo posible.

-Naruto…-Sollozo

-Fue un accidente Hinata, el te protegió y recibió gran parte de los daños.

-Naruto…- las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos-Y… ¿Quién es el?-Dijo señalando al hombre que se encontraba tras Sasuke.

-Me sorprende que no me reconozcas, igualmente no es una linda manera de reencontrarnos- dijo aquel hombre

-Él es Itachi- dijo Sasuke.

Itachi, aquel hombre era Itachi, el chico que todas morían por el, y que cuando era muy niña fue mi amor platónico. Obviamente eso era el pasado, pero conservaba lindos recuerdos de aquellos tiempos. Sasuke siguió hablando.

-Él los encontró y al verlos los ayudo. Por eso esta acá.

-Muchas gracias Itachi.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo eras la amiga de Sasuke, la que más me agradaba.

Hinata solo se quedo callada por unos instantes. Sasuke fue a ver como se encontraba Naruto.

-Te dejo con Itachi ya regreso.

-Esta bien espero que este mejor.

Hinata se quedo con Itachi aunque no dijo nada, estaba tan triste por lo que había pasado; pero aún así trataba de no sentirse mal, Naruto tenía que estar bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Agoniza, Tsunade.

-Lo sé Shizune pero no me puedo dar por vencida.

-No le queda mucho- dijo Shizune.

-Llamen a Hinata, tiene que despedirse- dijo aquella rubia.

Una chica corrió por los pasillos, encontró la habitación de Hinata.

-Señorita, tiene que acompañarme… su novio…

Hinata rompió en llanto. Se levanto como pudo de aquella camilla, sus piernas no respondían y cayo al suelo, Itachi miraba a Hinata le ofreció su mano y la ayudo a ir. Corrió como sus piernas le dieron, acompañada de Itachi pero este no decía nada. Al entrar lo vio con una sonrisa y la sangre brotaba en forma de catarata de su boca.

-Hinata… se que podrás salir adelante; por eso me enamoré de vos.

-¡Resiste por favor Naruto! ¡No me dejes!

Pocas lágrimas salían del ojo de Naruto, no quería que Hinata se sintiera peor, pero Hinata solo podía llorar inconsoladamente.

-No puedo Hina. Solo sé feliz.

-Naruto no me dejes, yo te amo- Lloraba Hinata.

-Siempre te amaré, vive y se feliz.

Naruto se levanto levemente con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y Hinata se acerco a él, deposito su último beso en sus labios, que saboreaban las lágrimas amargas de Hinata y la sangre de Naruto; segundos después el cuerpo de Naruto calló pesadamente en la camilla y con una sonrisa en sus labios cerro sus ojos…

Ya nada sería igual.

Itachi que la acompañaba, solo la abrazo mientras que ella lloraba, el amor de aquellos jóvenes era tan grande que era imposible calmar a aquella chica de ojos perlados. Media hora después la chica salió con el chico que la mantenía abrazada Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura, prepararon todo para que los seres queridos de aquel rubio lo despidieran.

Hinata estaba destrozada, fuera de la sala de operaciones estaba Sasuke y sus familiares observándola preocupados, Hiashi observo a su hija estaba mal herida pero gracias a aquel rubio ella había sobrevivido, no supo como darle las gracias, por aquel gesto desinteresado de aquel rubio le costo la vida, era algo que no daba a crédito a creer, el destino aquella noche se tenía que llevar una vida, lastimosamente el rubio se arriesgo para proteger a la mujer que tanto había amado.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Hinata – El… El…

Sasuke la abrazo como si no existiera un mañana aquel rubio era su mejor amigo, habia sido como un hermano que ya no estaba sentía el dolor recorrer su cuerpo pero porque el destino era tan cruel; ya no estaría aquel chico hiperactivo corriendo sonriendo y diciendo que era feliz por los amigos que tenía y que el amor lo había cambiado.

Hiashi se acerco a su hija, se sentía devastado por no poder hacer nada por ella, se limito a abrazarla y a decirle que no estaba sola que contaba con el.

Hinata fue llevada a su habitación ella aun estaba muy delicada y fue cargado por Sasuke mientras a su lado caminaba Itachi, Hiashi se quedo averiguando que pasaría con el cuerpo de aquel rubio, el tenía que ser velado como correspondía, el era un héroe, quien había salvado a su hija.

-Hinata, estarás bien, cuidaré de ti.

-Sasuke te agradezco por todo, también a ti Itachi pero no podre soportar todo esto…- inesperadamente la chica grito- ¡¿Por qué tuvo que protegerme?! ¡¿Porque Sasuke?!

-El te amaba y siempre te amará- solo atino a decir.

-Pero yo… ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Por qué me dejo!

-El quiso que fueras feliz.

-No se lo perdonaré nunca… ¡NUNCA ME OYES!

-Hinata…

-Vete, váyanse no quiero ver a nadie que no sea él.

Sasuke miro a Itachi y ambos abandonaron aquel lugar y quedaron en el pasillo, de aquel hospital escuchando como aquella niña dulce que solía ser lloraba sin consuelo alguno, era un gran dolor para ambos el saber que Naruto no estaba pero tenía que cuidar de ella.

**Flash Back.**

_-Sasuke, quiero que me prometas algo._

_-Dime Naruto._

_-Quiero que me prometas que si algo me pasa cuidaras de Hinata, se que ella tiene a Neji, pero quiero que tu veles por su felicidad y que no dejes que nadie se interponga en aquel camino. _

_-Lo haré. Después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga…_

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Esa noche Sasuke se quedo cuidando a Hinata, estaba en el lado de afuera de la habitación ya que ella no quería ver a nadie.

Poco después escucho una canción que provenía de adentro abrio la puerta lentamente y descubrió a Hinata acostada de espaldas por lo que no pudo verlo al entrar escuchaba una canción mientras que la cantaba suavemente…

_Solo tienes ojos para__  
__ese azul, azul del cielo__  
__Aprendiste lo que es la tristeza__  
__y justo ahora aprendes a agarrarte al dolor__  
__Todos estos sentimientos son por ti__  
__y no puedo expresarlos con palabras__  
__Por tu sueño, entras en un mundo desconocido__  
__desprende tus alas y empieza a volar__  
__Dijiste que si pudieras volar, nunca volverías atrás__  
__Solo tienes ojos para__  
__ese azul, el azul del cielo__  
__Lo harás realidad, conseguirás aquello perdido__  
__Trata de volar libre__  
__hacía ese azul, azul del cielo__  
__hacía ese azul, azul del cielo__  
__hacía ese azul, azul del cielo…_

_-_Blue bird…-susurro Sasuke.

Esa canción era una de las favoritas de Hinata, solía escucharla cuando extrañaba a aquel rubio… Sasuke entró en la habitación y la abrazo por detrás. Hinata solo seguía llorando lentamente.

-Nada será fácil- dijo Sasuke- pero estamos juntos, yo te tengo a ti y tú a mi. Saldremos adelante Hinata, lo prometo.

Hinata asintió; Sasuke tenía razón ella aún contaba con su mejor amigo, el mejor de todos sin dudas…

Afuera llovía, aún la lluvia no había parado ambos recostados en aquella camilla, no sabían cuando dejaría de llover, aunque para ellos llovería siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno este es mi nuevo trabajo, no se como será aceptado, pero aún así decidí subirlo Itachi y Hinata, que complicado che! Pero sucederá… aunque no lo haré muy largo eso seguro. No dejaré colgado el otro fic, tampoco este, me las arreglaré para mantenerlos. Una buena idea no se puede desperdiciar. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

Sin más saludos y gracias :D


	2. Mi Dolor Compartido

"Ni Naruto, ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 2: Mi dolor compartido._

Sasuke se despertó y se encontró abrazando a Hinata, ella aún dormía y sostenía el brazo que él paso por su cintura aún llovía afuera, podía verlo claramente por la ventana en la que miraban él y Hinata la noche anterior. Miro la hora el reloj marcaban las 07:00 am apenas se había dormido hacía unas cuatro horas era aún muy temprano, decidió no despertar a Hinata, por lo menos dormida estaba tranquila, después de aquella noche todo cambiaría. Miro su reloj nuevamente apenas eran las 07:10 am, quería salir a despejarse un poco pero su amiga quedaría sola entonces eso lo retuvo. Ya eran 07:20 am cuando escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta rápidamente abrió no quería que Hinata despertara, se encontró con Itachi en la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Hola Sasuke. Vine a reemplazarte.

-Itachi, ¿Reemplazarme, como sabías…?

-Soy tu hermano mayor, eso te dice algo.- Itachi era muy bueno para adivinar cosas sobre su hermano.

-Tienes razón; ¿Podrás quedarte con ella?

-A eso vine, haz lo que tengas que hacer, acá estará cuando vuelvas- bromeó.

-Gracias Itachi, cuida bien de ella.

-Eso haré no te preocupes.

Hinata despertó alrededor de las 11:00 am, no le sorprendió que afuera siguiera lloviendo, lo que le sorprendió en realidad, fue el hombre que esta sentada delante de ella mirando atreves de la ventana, viendo como las gotas caían.

-¿Itachi?

-Si…

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Fue a casa.

-¿Volverá?

-Si en unas cuantas horas tal vez.

Hinata solo se limito a asentir, y luego de un rato el celular de Itachi sonó.

-¿Hola?

-_Itachi ¿Están bien?_

-Si estamos bien.

_-¿Y Hinata?_

-Acaba de despertar.

_-Bien cuídala, en un rato estoy por allá._

-Esta bien nos vemos luego.

Hinata solo observaba en silencio. Luego de un rato preguntó.

-¿Quién era?

-Era Sasuke, vendrá luego.

El silencio reino en aquella habitación donde se encontraban Itachi y Hinata, el no la incomodaba en lo absoluto, era callado y la hacía sentir cómoda, era igual que cuando ella era una niña; callado siempre, solía recibir regalos de su grupo de admiradoras el los recibía pero no les daba importancia, para el era descortés no recibir aquello que alguien hacía con cariño. Hinata lo seguía observando, el no había cambiado en nada, estaba igual que siempre, solían llevarse bien por eso, ya que ella no lo acosaba como las amigas de Sasuke ni tampoco acosaba a su hermano.

-Hinata, puedo preguntarte algo.

-Dime Itachi.

-¿Tú en verdad lo querías?

Esa pregunta hizo estallar en furia a aquella ojiperla, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Obvio que lo quería, lo amaba, Naruto era su mundo, era todo para ella; en verdad estaba furiosa.

-Si en verdad lo quería tanto que no te imaginas y no te imaginarás nunca hasta que te pase. Es decir siempre estuviste solo y nunca te fijaste en nadie ¿Tú que sabes del amor? Tú no sabes lo que significa perderlo todo- contesto enojada y las lágrimas de furia escapaban de sus ojos.

-Yo si se lo que se siente-Hinata se sorprendió y el siguió- sabes que hace cuatro años me fui de acá para buscar tranquilidad que en la aldea con las chicas acechadme día y noche no tenía -Hinata asintió- fue cuando conocí a una mujer, que me cambió por completo, me enseño a amar… y cuando más la amaba ella se fue…

-¿Dónde fue?

-El tren en el que viajaba choco contra un taxi que habia cruzado cuando no tenía que haberlo hecho. Al bajar del tren que arroyo aquel taxi, la vi… Allí estaba muriendo en mis brazos diciéndome que me amaba y que quería que estuviera bien, que fuera feliz- de los ojos de Itachi empezaron a salir lágrimas gruesas- murió y yo no pude hacer nada, solo me paralice. Por eso volví y al volver vi su accidente, vi como el te abrazaba y luego el impacto de aquel auto te reconocí casi al instante por ser la única amiga de Sasuke que no me perseguía todo el día, decidí que no me iba aquedar como la primera vez, al acercarme a ustedes llame a una ambulancia que había cerca y los traje aquí, dije que era un familiar y por eso me dejaron ir con ustedes. Pero aún así no fui lo suficientemente rápido y no logré salvarlos a ambos. Siento que estoy en deuda, contigo y con él. Por eso estoy acá, junto a ti. Porque entiendo tu dolor.

Hinata solo lo abrazó como pudo, definitivamente no esperaba aquella confesión de parte de Itachi, siempre lo vio tan fuerte tan impenetrable, pero en ese instante ambos estaban iguales, en las mismas condiciones, ambos perdieron a lo que más amaban.

Sasuke hizo su aparición, al ver aquel cuadro en el que Hinata y su hermano se abrazaban se quedo sin palabras, tal vez porque su amiga se había sentido mal y el no había estado para ayudarla.

-¿Hinata estas bien?

Hinata levanto la mirada y se encontró con su mejor amigo viéndola como si se tratase de un bicho raro.

-Si Sasuke- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas- estoy bien, Itachi a sido de gran ayuda.

-Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda.

-Escucha Hinata- dijo Sasuke tratando de llamar la atención de Hinata que se quedo mirando a Itachi- se que tal vez te resulte extraño pero cuando salgas del hospital, si te sientes bien con Itachi y conmigo puedes venir a nuestra casa, al menos por unos días…

-Sasuke, agradezco y acepto tu propuesta en verdad eres un gran amigo, no quisiera ir a casa, no estoy lista aún.

-Bien mañana te dan el alta por la mañana y luego a las 10:00 am es el velorio de Naruto, yo iré e Itachi también, no te obligaremos si no quieres ir.

-Iré Sasuke, gracias por pensar en mí.

Itachi miraba todo desde un rincón se sentía fuera de lugar cada vez que hablaban de Naruto, luego de unos minutos decidió retirarse.

-Bien ya que ya no sirvo, me retiro así pueden hablar tranquilos.

-Gracias por todo Itachi- dijo Sasuke.

-No hay de que.

-Gracias Itachi, fue muy agradable tu compañía, espero verte pronto- dijo mientras le regalaba un pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada Hinata, nos veremos pronto- luego abandono el lugar.

Para Sasuke que Hinata sonriera era extraño pero aún así lo paso por alto, lo que menos quería era que ella se sintiera mal y aunque esa sonrisa duro unos segundos eso indicaba que pronto estaría mejor.

Al día siguiente.

A Hinata le dieron el alta, desde temprano esperaba a Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa él no fue, si no que fue Itachi, su padre al día anterior fue y le llevo ropa para el velorio de aquel joven.

Al entrar Itachi se encontró con Hinata sentada en la cama, vestía un vestido negro de mangas largas y unos zapatos negros también llevaba un sobrero del mismo color con unos guantes. Itachi también vestía formal, tenía un traje blanco y negro y en su mano un paraguas; aún llovía afuera; la miro por un minuto y luego dijo.

-Sasuke esta en el auto, hablamos con tu padre dijo que nos esperaría allá.

-Bien podemos irnos.

Poco después abandonaron aquella habitación.

Sasuke los esperaba en el auto, la lluvia no era fuerte, pero Itachi antes de salir abrió el paraguas y salieron caminando lentamente; al llegar al auto Sasuke la saludo y entro rápidamente en el asiento de atrás e Itachi se había sentado junto a ella; después de un tramo llegaron a aquel lugar, el auto se detuvo e Itachi y Hinata bajaron primero y Sasuke después, Hinata agarró del brazo a Itachi y susurro _"No me sueltes, no quiero caer"_ Itachi asintió y luego caminaron juntos al entrar vieron a muchos amigos de aquel rubio estaba por un lado la familia Hyuga, y por otro sus amigos, también estaba el abuelo de aquel chico junto a su esposa que era todo lo que tenía aquel rubio ya que sus padres murieron cuando el era niño.

Itachi le dijo a Hinata.

-Acá será el último adiós y luego iremos a donde lo enterraran.

Hinata no hablo, solo se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de su amado, el único hombre que amo y que siempre amaría. No podía no sentirse culpable, pero la vida era injusta. Solo se quedo a su lado mientras amigos se acercaban, ella los conocía eran amigos de la aldea a la que pertenecían. Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, TenTen, Shino Abúrame, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro entre otros (estos últimos tres no eran de la aldea pero eran grandes amigos del rubio) todos allí dándole su ultimo adiós.

Llegado el momento había que llevar el cuerpo de aquel chico, Hinata se negó, no quería que se lo llevaran no quería dejarlo nuevamente, abrazó aquel ataúd como si se tratará del peluche de una niña, Neji se acerco y trato de convencerla pero no hubo caso, su mejor amigo lo intento también pero no puedo, finalmente Itachi le dijo que tenía que dejarlo ir, que el la entendía pero aún así no podría detenerlo siempre. Hinata acepto y lo dejo ir al ver como se lo llevaban decidió también ir a donde lo enterrarían, le pidió a Sasuke y a Itachi que fueran juntos ellos aceptaron, al irse vieron muchísimos auto ir en la misma dirección con rosas blancas.

-Al menos tenía buenos amigos- dijo en voz baja.

-Era una buena persona Hinata. Hay que recordarlo así- dijo Sasuke.

Al llegar al cementerio Hinata y gran parte de sus amigos lloraban algunos trataban de disimularlo, y otros no podian, cada uno le tiro una rosa blanca y así pasaron uno por uno, finalmente Hinata le tiro una rosa y dijo que siempre lo amaría. Solo fue escuchado por Sasuke, quien solo se sintió triste por no poder calmar a su amiga.

Pasaron los días y Hinata hablaba poco, con los únicos que hablaba eran con Sasuke e Itachi, cada vez que iban a verla a casa de Sasuke se limitaba a decir que estaba bien y que pronto se recuperaría, así pasaron los días y la lluvia aún no había cesado…

Luego de un tiempo Itachi comienza a sentir cosas por aquella chica de pelo azulado, aunque se las niega pensando que tal vez a Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo. Mientras Sasuke trabajaba ella se quedaba con él todo el día hablaban bastante se hicieron cercanos, pero aún se veía apagada a Hinata.

Un día tomo la decisión de que se esforzaría porque ella no terminara como el, que no terminara apagándose.

Hinata estaba leyendo un libro y dijo.

-Como quisiera que hubiese una película de esto.

Itachi la miro y luego dijo.

-¿Qué lees?

-The Notebook, de Nicholás Sparks.

-Hay una película ¿Quieres verla?

-¡Lo dices en serio!

-¿Quieres verla conmigo?

Hinata se quedo muda, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien iremos mañana.

"_Itachi Uchiha…" pensó._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Notas de la autora: Como explique en mi otro fic no tengo mis lentes y no puedo hacer los capítulos tan largos como me gustaría aun así les dejo este :D. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

Agradezco a: **Hammi Hyuuga**; gracias por tu apoyo de verdad :D

Sin más saludos y gracias C:


	3. Los Sentimientos de Itachi y Hinata

"Ni Naruto, ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3:Los Sentimientos de Itachi & Hinata

"_Me encuentro aquí, sola en mi habitación de la casa de Sasuke; que locura que halla terminado aquí, en medio de dos hermanos muy amables, aún recuerdo a Naruto, como solíamos ser, tantos recuerdos me invaden, pero lo que más me duele es que si algún día conocerla felicidad nuevamente… Tal vez sea una locura, tal vez tendía que afrontar la situación sola y decidir cuando será el momento para abrirme nuevamente al amor, aunque cada vez que pienso en Naruto me hecho para atrás, no es nada fácil olvidarlo, pero prefiero vivir con ello. Sasuke casi no pasa tiempo conmigo, entiendo que tenga que trabajar y tal vez no pueda pasar más tiempo como el que solíamos pasar… Es una fortuna contar con que Itachi haya vuelto, tal vez por eso no me inunde en recuerdos pasados, es lindo contar con el… siento que me entiende mejor que nadie, tal vez sea porque a pasado por lo mismo que yo supongo, es muy amable… a veces recuerdo cuando era una niña y el siempre me sonreía con calidez solía decir que si fuese más grande se casaría conmigo… ¡Todo una locura! ya que yo tenía nueve años y el diecinueve- pensaba mientras sonreía- en verdad disfruto de su compañía, se que a cambiado porque ya no es tan alegre como solía serlo, pero aún así era muy agradable el tiempo juntos… Y mañana iremos al cine juntos es increíble que den un película basada en el libro que tanto me gusta es genial. Itachi… solo es amable y tengo que entenderlo…"_

Luego se quedo dormida, Itachi estaba recostado en su cuarto mirando al techo, sonriendo tal vez pensando en Hinata, la dulce adolorida Hinata Hyuga.

"_No puedo creerlo, porque cada día que pasa pienso más en ella. ¡Es una locura! Yo tengo veintinueve años se supone que tendría que pensar como un hombre tal, pero ella es tierna, dulce aún con el dolor de una perdida tan grande trata de reponerse, yo intento ayudarla, pero creo que me estoy involucrando demasiado, cada vez que recuerdo aquel episodio en donde se beso con Naruto, siento algo de dolor pero es una locura obviamente. A veces recuerdo cuando ella una niña y solía correr a saludar a Sasuke para ir a jugar mientras sus padres se encerraban en el despacho a tratar asuntos de la empresa, luego iban a buscar a Itachi para ver como estaba, y luego cuando decía que se casaría con ella si fuera más grande y si ella aceptaría ella solo se sonrojaba y había veces que incluso se desmayaba, tal vez por eso le agradaba tanto es niña de ojos perlados, era diferente sin dudas… Pero ahora el tiempo había cambiado y ella creció y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer pero su aspecto frágil la seguía convirtiendo en una dulce niña, que cualquier hombre incluso yo quisiera proteger… pero Sasuke y ella tienen un lazo que no se muy bien que es… Tal vez lo averigüe mañana"_

Luego Itachi se durmió profundamente.

Al día siguiente…

Hinata se levanto aún dormida y se dirigió al baño con una toalla en la mano, sus pasos eran lentos y algo fastidiosos, entró en el baño e ignoro el ruido de la ducha ya que creyó que otra vez Sasuke se había olvidado la ducha abierta para no llegar tarde como muchas veces sucedió. Se despojo de su ropa y dejo la toalla lo más cerca posible para salir rápido no quería despertar a Itachi, poco después se adentro en la ducha y para su sorpresa al darse vuelta se encontró con Itachi de espaldas.

Hinata grito y se puso tan nerviosa que se paralizo, Itachi con voz serena le dijo.

-Tranquila no e visto nada. Ahora por favor te pido que si eres tan amable de dejarme terminar de bañar te lo agradecería.

Hinata se despabilo y agarro su toalla y salió volando, solo quería que la tierra la tragara por haber cometido la estupidez de no mirar antes de entrar a la ducha, pero es que la puerta no estaba trabada y no había escuchado ningún ruido.

Ya en la habitación se lamentaba por ser tan tonta y mientras eso pasaba Itachi toco su puerta.

-¿Hinata puedo pasar?

-S…si- dijo en casi un susurro.

Vio entrar a Itachi descalzo y con la toalla amarrada en su cintura, un el agua le caía de su pelo y dejaba visible el pecho marcado del chico.

-Perdón por no haber dicho nada cuando entraste es que creí que nuevamente era Sasuke, diciendo algo estúpido seguramente.

-Yo… yo… disculpa Itachi- dijo la ojiperla visiblemente roja mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Esta bien no es nada, me media hora nos vamos, espero que estés lista.

-S…si.

Dicho esto Itachi se retiro de la habitación.

30 minutos después…

Hinata vestía un vestido violeta pero en unas tonadas claras con una camperita negra y unas sandalias del mismo color; Itachi vestía una pantalón de jeans una remera blanca con una camisa azul por encima manga corta y unas zapatillas azules con un paraguas en mano, increíblemente la lluvia seguía.

-¿Lista para irnos?

-Si- dijo Hinata, aún algo vergonzosa por los acontecimientos anteriores.

Subieron al auto eran alrededor de las 12:00 pm como era la hora del almuerzo decidieron ir a comer algo y luego ir al cine.

-Comeremos aquí- dijo Itachi señalando un restaurant.

-Por mi esta bien.

Bajaron del auto y bajo el paraguas caminaron juntos a aquel local de comida.

-Yo quiero unos ravioles de 4 quesos; ¡Son mis favoritos! Y también un agua mineral sin gas por favor- dijo Hinata.

-Para mí lo mismo.

-Bien en seguida vendrá su comida.

Hinata miraba a Itachi con gran cariño, ese chico que se esforzaba por que ella estuviera despejada…

"_Es lindo salir con él, pero es puro compromiso, a veces pienso si en verdad, nos hubiésemos casado como él decía…"_

"_Hinata, eres tan linda, como me gusta tu compañía; eres diferente a todas las chicas que conocí… Incluso diferente a ella…"_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el mozo se acerco a ellos con una charola y depositaba en la mesa unos platos con ravioles abundantes y el agua de ambos. Ambos le agradecieron a aquel señor y luego se dispusieron a comer aquella comida. Luego Itachi pagó y se retiraron al cine que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras.

-¡Esta por empezar apúrate Itachi!- le decía Hinata a Itachi mientras agarraba a aquel chico del brazo- ¡Ven apúrate!

-Hinata; La paciencia es una virtud que pocos saben tener.

Hinata lo observo pero sin embargo no hizo caso a su comentario, ella solo quería ver aquella película que por su libro la había emocionado tanto.

Al entrar miraron donde sentarse y se sentaron en un lugar cómodo a la vista estaba a punto de empezar la película y ellos se sentaron. Casi una hora después Hinata estaba entre la felicidad y el llanto ¡Le gustaba tanto! Itachi no pudo evitar no sonreír aparentemente ella estaba feliz.

Luego al salir ella lo abrazó efusivamente diciéndole que era el mejor y que esa película le había encantado. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto ella decidió vivir con aquello. Itachi se sonrojo levemente y trato de pasar inadvertido tras su apariencia sería era un chico que disfrutaba de aquellas cosas.

Mientas ella lo abrazaba; Sasuke hizo su aparición.

-¿Itachi? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué hacen acá?

Inmediatamente se separaron como si fueran niños y sus padres los hubiesen encontrado haciendo alguna diablura.

-¡Sasuke!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Desde cuando el hermano mayor le tiene que dar explicaciones al menor?- dijo serio Itachi.

-Sasuke déjalos ya- dijo una pelirrosa apareciendo por detrás del nombrado.

-Itachi ven.

Itachi y Sasuke se alejaron a una distancia en las que las chicas no pudiesen escucharles.

-¿Qué hacías con Hinata?

-Solo me daba las gracias por haberla traído a ver una película.

-Itachi, aún es muy pronto yo entiendo tus sentimientos pero temo porque ella sufra.

**Flash back.**

_-Sasuke ¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Dime Itachi que pasa ahora._

_-Quiero preguntarte acerca de Hinata. ¿Qué sientes por ella?_

_-Solo somos amigos, ella es como mi hermana pequeña. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-…-_

_-La pregunta sería que sientes tú por ella._

_-Aún no lo se…_

_-¿La quieres?_

_-Ella es muy linda…_

_-Tomate tu tiempo… ¿Lo harás?_

_-Si… Lo prometo…_

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-Lo sé pero ella solo me agradecía; yo no estoy seguro de que ella se interese en mí, no quiero suponer cosas que no son.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacía las chicas que hablaban de cosas de poca importancia.

-Hinata quiero mostrarte algo ¿Puedes venir?

Hinata asintió y dejo a Sakura y a Itachi en el mismo lugar donde ella estuvo antes.

-Hina, que es lo que esta pasando, te conozco y no sos de esas chicas que se tiran en los brazos de cualquier chico solo por gratitud.

Hinata agachó la cabeza.

-Yo solo, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Es igual que aquella vez verdad…

-Si… lo es.

**Flash Back.**

Naruto invito al cine a Hinata, fueron a ver una película de unos de los libros de Hinata "Un amor para recordar". Al salir de ver la película Hinata se arrojo a los brazos del rubio y entre lágrimas le agradeció por haberla acompañado. Sasuke los vio y sonrió ya que el sabía que Hinata estaba feliz, y que por fin se había animado a expresarlo frente de Naruto…

-Se ha formado una pareja- dijo Sasuke sonriendo- que puedo decirles felicidades.

-Sasuke, nosotros no…-decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Sasuke ya haz arruinado todo- dijo Naruto enojado.

Hinata lo miro y sonrió mientras Naruto le daba un beso en la frente.

-Lo sabía- dijo el pelinegro.

Luego se fueron a tomar algo por la nueva pareja.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-Hinata tienes que ser feliz, eso es lo que quería Naruto.

Hinata agacho nuevamente la cabeza y dijo.

-Lo sé solo que es difícil- una lágrima broto de sus ojos.

-Tienes que buscar a quien te haga feliz, con quien te sientas bien. Y si algo no funciona allí estaré para secarte las lágrimas que cualquiera te haya dejado y luego le partiré la cara- dijo esto ultimo con gracia.

-Sasuke, eres el mejor- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Eres como mi hermanita lo sabes, siempre cuidaré de ti.

-Y yo de ti. Era hora que le dieras una oportunidad a Sakura, ella se lo merece.- dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

-Ve, y si te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo y yo le daré su merecido.

-¡Sasuke!- sonrió

Luego se fueron a donde estaban los chicos esperando.

-Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros- dijo Sakura.

-No mejor nosotros los dejamos- dijo Itachi.

Luego de caminar un rato al entrar en el auto Itachi dijo.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar…

Hinata lo observo y asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_ Bueno acá me quedo, me quise poner un poco más al corriente con este fic. Creo que esto tiene dos capítulos más aproximadamente ya lo había dicho no lo haré muy largo. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, así como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Dejen reviews por favor así me animan a seguir.

Agradezco a: Hammi Yang a Dniizz por el apoyo recibido muchas gracias en verdad :D

Muchas Gracias a TODOS por leer :D


	4. El Amor Golpea Mi Puerta

"Ni Naruto, ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: El Amor Golpea Mi Puerta

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el auto de Itachi sus manos estaba cerradas sobre sus rodillas.

-Quiero que escuches algo.

Hinata asintió. Escucho a un grupo de suecos cantando un tema que se llamaba: Cuando Despiertes (When You Wake Up).

_Puedo ver tu dolor… ver tu tristeza…_

_Yo conozco el pasado… Conozco la historia…_

_Cuando la esperanza este desapareciendo… Créeme que ahí estaré_

_Cuando el dolor este gritando fuerte… Estaré despierto para cuidar de ti…_

_No te preocupes nunca despegaré mis ojos de ti… _

_Duerme ahora que estaré allí cuando despiertes…_

_No te preocupes… Yo estaré allí… Cuando despiertes…_

_Intenta olvidar… Intenta perdonar… Intenta seguir adelante… Intenta vivir…_

_Cuando la esperanza este desapareciendo… Puedes voltear y decirme… _

"_Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar…"_

_Estaré despierto para cuidar de ti…_

_No te preocupes nunca despegaré mis ojos de ti… _

_Duerme ahora que estaré allí cuando despiertes…_

_Sigue luchando cada día… Lleva demasiado tiempo… _

_Y solo esta en tu mente… Sigue luchando cada día…_

_Mira en tu interior eres fuerte… Porque de aquí no pasará mucho tiempo…_

_Hasta que despiertes… Hasta que despiertes… Hasta que despiertes… _

_Estaré despierto para cuidar de ti…_

_No te preocupes nunca despegaré mis ojos de ti… _

_Duerme ahora que estaré allí cuando despiertes…_

_No te preocupes… Yo estaré allí… Cuando despiertes…_

-Hinata… yo… solo quiero decirte que desde que estoy contigo me siento mejor.

Hinata no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando esa canción era muy descriptiva, junto al comentario de Itachi fue demasiado. Parecía que un tornado inundaba sus ideas y poco a poco cerraba sus ojos con sudor en sus manos y también en su frente.

Así es la señorita Hyuga, se desmayo. E Itachi arranco el auto y emprendió el regreso a su casa, él sabía que no tenía que intentar despertarla. Al llegar la levanto entre sus brazos y después la cargo hasta su habitación y se quedo con ella hasta que despertara.

Luego de unos minutos Hinata se despertó aún confundida por lo que había pasado, al abrir los ojos lentamente vio la figura de Itachi observándola como si fuera una pintura de un exquisito artista.

-Itachi… yo…- trataba de encontrar las palabras para llevar bien la conversación.

-Hinata espera, entiendo que tal vez me apure algo pero lo entiendo no hace falta que aclares nada más.

Hinata vio como un brillo de los ojos de Itachi se apagaba nuevamente, no comprendía lo que sucedía pero no pudo decir mucho. Itachi se levanto del lugar en donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir susurro _"Me alegra que estés bien…" _y luego abandonó la habitación, dejando a Hinata muy confundida.

Hinata se sumergió en sus pensamientos, se recostó y solo pensaba en Itachi.

"_Me siento culpable de no saber como corresponderle por que Itachi es muy bueno conmigo, siento que es como la anterior vez, pero esta vez me cuesta más… ¿Qué haré?..."_

Hinata se levanto de su cama y comenzó a caminar hacía un pequeña vinoteca que tenían el par de hermanos, ella no acostumbraba a tomar pero en ese momento de tanta confusión necesitaba un poco de lo que sea. Al pasar por al lado del teléfono este sonó automáticamente.

-Hola.

-_Hola Hinata_.

-Si Sasuke…

_-Solo quería avisar que iré a dormir esta noche a casa._

-¿Pasó algo?

_-No, me quedaré con Sakura._

-Esta pero cuídense ¿Lo harán?

_-Si Hinata, un beso cuídense y cuida a Itachi._

-Un beso Sasuke, eso haré.

Dicho esto colgó el teléfono. Y se dirigió a la habitación de Itachi, golpeó un par de veces y no contesto _"Tal vez no quiere hablar conmigo" _Hinata estaba a punto de irse cuando otro pensamiento rodo en su cabeza_ "Y le pasó algo" _y con ese pensamiento entró en la habitación de Itachi lo vio acostado boca arriba, aparentemente dormido, se acerco a él y lo contemplo por unos instantes.

-Itachi…-llamo -Itachi…- lo llamó nuevamente pero nada después de unos minutos ella decidió hablarle- Yo Itachi… no fui sincera contigo… contigo me siento bien, me haz ayudado tanto que aunque pensé que era por compromiso me di cuenta que no es así… Yo te quiero, pero es un cariño que no se si es correspondido… aún así no quiero arriesgarme y que rechaces mis sentimientos es por eso no pude decirte nada. Perdón.

Y de un impuso cuidadosa y delicadamente beso los labios del chico dormido, para su sorpresa este le devolvió el beso y se fundieron en un tierno y cálido beso. Cuando se separaron él le dijo.

-Hinata yo nunca te haré daño, siempre estaré para ti, desde que eras una niña sentí cariño por ti, este se a incrementado desde que pasamos tiempo juntos… yo te quiero Hinata, en verdad eres una chica muy amable y una con la que me gusta incluso compartir el silencio.

-Itachi, yo… ¡Gracias! Por todo en verdad.

-Hina… No quiero que te vallas… no quiero que me dejes…

-Yo aquí estoy- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello- y aquí estaré siempre…

Hinata se recostó junto a Itachi, en su mente solo había las palabras de Naruto _"se feliz" _y una increíble felicidad por estar compartiendo un momento agradable con Itachi.

Después de un tiempo ambos se durmieron, era el principio de aquella historia.

A la mañana siguiente… 

Sasuke entro a su casa, era aún temprano por lo que decidió hacer el menos ruido posible, se recostó sobre el sillón y luego decidió llamar a Itachi para que le hiciera compañía.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección del cuarto de Itachi, estaba cansado por la noche que había tenido, sus pasos eran desganados y flojos, no toco la puerta de Itachi porque sabía que seguramente estaría durmiendo e imaginaba las maneras de despertarlo. Al entrar se encontró con una escena que creyó que jamás pasaría ¡Itachi y Hinata estaban durmiendo juntos!

"_Al menos tienen su ropa puesta" _pensó.

Los miro unos momentos y salio de la habitación. Se dirigió a la suya y comenzó a buscar una caja, saco la pequeña caja del interior de su armario, la abrió saco un cd comprobó que este fuera el que necesitaba y luego lo volvió a guardar.

"_Es hora Hinata…"_

Sasuke se acostó en su cama y se fue a dormir por lo menos una hora más, esta feliz por que Hinata lo había logrado…

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Hola! Acá me quedo por ahora, se que es algo corto pero es lo suficiente para entender lo que viene, el capitulo 5 será el último, espero que disfruten leerlo como yo en escribirlo. Los invito a leer mis demás fics y también les pido un review? Por el trabajo :D

La canción del principio de llama When You Wake Up, ya lo había escrito pero por las dudas, pertenece a un grupo llamado Dead By April, los invito a escucharlo ya que me encanta ese grupo :D la traducción es mía (ya que la canción esta en ingles.

Agradezco a: **Dniizz y a Hammi Yang **Por sus reviews, muchísimas gracias :D :D


	5. Un vídeo, una confesión y un final

"Ni Naruto, ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: Un video, una confesión y un final.

Un mes paso desde que Itachi y Hinata comenzaron su relación, a ambos se los notaba bien incluso con solo verse se sonrojaban o sonreían, los días juntos se convirtieron en un hermoso mes juntos, nunca se sintieron tan bien desde la partida de aquellas personas que tanto amaron.

Sasuke solía llegar de trabajar y hablaba con la pareja a Sasuke se le daba mejor la administración de la empresa familiar pero desde casa, Itachi llevaba cuenta de todo.

-Un mes, como pasa el tiempo- hablo el menor de los Uchiha.

-Si… paso volando el tiempo…- dijo la dulce Hinata.

-Hermanito, no sabía que una mujer te podía cambiar esa cara de serio que siempre llevabas- bromeó

Itachi sonrió junto con Hinata, mientras que Hinata también se ruborizaba.

-Ella es diferente, diferente a todas, incluso a _"ella"_

Un aire de nostalgia se cargo en el lugar, y luego fue sacado de lugar al hablar Hinata.

-A veces necesitamos tiempo y a la persona indicada- suspiro.

Los hermanos notaron que su conversación había llevado a Hinata hasta el recuerdo de su amado Naruto.

-¿Hinata estas bien?

-Si… lo estaré, Naruto siempre será parte de mí, solo me gustaría saber que pensaría de todo esto…

-Estaría feliz por ti Hinata, lo se. Yo fui su mejor amigo.

-Lo se Sasuke, gracias…

Itachi miraba como su amada hablaba con su hermano, con un suspiro trato de olvidar a esa mujer que el amo, también tratar de olvidar el como se amaron Naruto y Hinata.

-Estaremos bien juntos Hinata, lo prometo- dijo Itachi.

-Si lo se- dijo nuevamente sonriendo.

-Bueno no me dejen afuera, a ver les tengo una sorpresa a ambos.

-¿Sorpresa?- dijeron extrañado por lo que Sasuke acababa de decir.

-Si- dijo animado esperen acá.

Sasuke salió de la habitación principal y se dirigió a la suya saco de su armario una caja, limpio el polvo que la cubría, dejando a la vista una escritura, y luego agarro una bolsita con un moño y salio de la habitación y fue donde estaba sus "hermanos".

-Bien a ver esto es para Hinata.- y le entregó la bolsita.

Hinata abrio la bolsita que contenía un pañuelo. Lo miro extrañada y luego dijo.

-¿Para que es esto?

-Lo necesitaras, créeme. Y esto Itachi es para que le regales a Hinata.

Itachi lo miro más extrañado que Hinata aún, pero hizo caso a lo que Sasuke le dijo. Agarro la caja y se la entrego Hinata, Hinata abrio aquella caja blanca cerrada con un listón blanco y luego leyó que en la caja había una escritura que decía _"Hinata" _sus ojos se cristalizaron al reconocer la letra, era de Naruto.

-¿Qué es esto?- su voz era quebrada parecía que en cualquier segundo quebraría en llanto.

-Ábrelo- fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke.

Hinata termino de abrir la caja y se encontró con varias fotos de ella sonriendo o haciendo gestos de felicidad todas con la misma escritura atrás "Mi amada Hinata" con diferentes fechas, empezó a llorar al ver esas fotos, eran las que Naruto solía sacarle argumentando que deseaba tener sus miles de expresiones siempre, debajo de ellas había un cd, nombrado "Para Hinata" ella sacó el cd con su nombre miro a Sasuke que le indico verlo, y así lo hizo, lo coloco en un dvd en frente de ellos y empezó a mirar…

"_Hinata… eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido…- _Los ojos de Hinata estaban empapados de lágrimas al ver a Naruto hablándole_- No sabes como me hubiese gustado envejecer junto a ti, formar una familia numerosa, ver a nuestros hijos correr por todos lados, si… si eso hubiera pasado seria increíble para ambos, pero yo no puedo estar con vos, no tengo el tiempo que se necesita para ver tus arrugas en tu blanca piel, tus ojos son la ventana de la dulzura y el amor que hemos recorrido. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera que te demuestre amor, vez que podías lograrlo, vez que si ibas a seguir… Fuiste el gran amor de mi vida, y siempre lo serás, esa mujer de la que me enamore por completo, no se como decir que si estas viendo esto es porque el idiota de Sasuke se lo entregó al hombre que amas porqué sabe que has podido superarme, superar mi muerte, se que me queda poco y no quería decirte nada porque aún contaba con que encontraran la cura para la enfermedad que tengo, voy a morir y no me da miedo, pero se que con mi partida también dejaré tu corazón roto y marcado, Hinata, quiero que seas muy feliz que vivas tu vida como si no hubiese un mañana espero que el hombre con el que estas te sepa cuidar de lo contrario Sasuke tiene ordenes mías de secarte las lágrimas y a el que te hizo sufrir romperle la cara- _Hinata rió al recordar a Sasuke decir lo mismo que dijo Naruto- _No quiero que te sientas mal, en la caja se encuentran las fotos de los momentos más felices que pasamos y quiero que siempre te encuentres así feliz, Hinata… siempre te amaré, lucha por ser feliz, trata de vivir, eso es lo que deseo, no te alejes de Sasuke, el siempre te cuidará ¿Verdad Sasuke?_ _Si Naruto, siempre te cuidaré Hinata, aprovecho para decirte que estoy contento de que hayas logrado ser feliz, como este tonto quiere, yo no se como reaccionaras cuando sepas que yo sabia esto así que aprovecho y te lo digo por acá. No te enojes con Sasuke Hina, el te quiere tanto como yo te amo- _Hinata miro a Sasuke, solo demostró gratitud_- Bueno ya no se que mas decir… Solo cuídate, cuídate mucho y se feliz, se feliz por los dos._

_Siempre te amaré Hinata._

Dicho esto el video termino las lágrimas de Hinata inundaron sus ojos y su rostro, Itachi la abrazaba y Sasuke la miraba comprendiéndola.

-Eres un buen amigo lo sabes ¿Verdad?- La voz de Hinata era cortada y llena de sentimientos.

-Creo que si- dijo Sasuke- espero que no te enoje que nunca te hayamos dicho nada Hinata, Naruto no quería preocuparte.

-Lo sé Sasuke, lo sé.

Hinata lloro por unos instantes pero luego recordó que tenía que se feliz por Naruto y ella, luego se seco las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le dio Sasuke y hablo

-Itachi entendiste si me haces daño, Sasuke te partirá la cara- bromeó.

-Me alegra que estés mejor- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno esto hay que festejarlo- dijo Sasuke- vayamos a comer algo.

Los tres chicos salieron de su casa y fueron a comer algo, era increíble que el sol haya salido ya que siempre llovía, a veces la lluvia era tan finita que casi no molestaba, pero esta presente. Hinata quiso entender que paro de llover porque en su corazón ya no llovía.

Esa noche Itachi y Hinata salieron, fueron un lago, ese día hizo calor y terminaron dentro del agua.

-Itachi gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti Hinata, me ayudaste a salir adelante con esa sonrisa que tienes- Hinata se ruborizó- olvidaba también ese rubor único que te hace más hermosa aún.

-Itachi… yo quiero…

Itachi la beso tiernamente. Hinata respondió el beso, que se hiso más necesitado y esa noche ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez, en aquel lago…

A la mañana siguiente…

Hinata e Itachi estaban acostados en el suave y verde césped del lugar, semitapados con algo de ropa, aquel lugar a pesar de ser tan hermoso era desértico, fue una suerte para ellos que después de estar juntos por primera vez y haberse quedado dormidos nadie los haya encontrado, fue entonces cuando el celular de Itachi sonó.

Itachi se despertó y pudo verse desnudo junto a Hinata de igual manera que usaba el brazo de el como almohada, levanto el celular del suelo y contesto dormido.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola Itachi, soy Sasuke_

-Sasuke, ¿Sucedió algo?

_-¿Dónde estas?_

-El el lago con Hinata creo que nos quedamos dormidos.

_-Ya tengo lo que me pediste, pase por ello hace un rato. ¿Preparo todo?_

-Si en unas horas estoy allá.

_-Nos vemos entonces._

Itachi contempló a Hinata la beso en la frente y esta despertó.

-Itachi…- Hina noto que era tarde ya que el sol estaba yéndose, le sorprendió haber dormido tanto y también se dio cuenta de que estaban desnudos pero sus partes intimas tapadas- perdón yo me dormí. ¿Qué hora es?

-Es hora de irnos, tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Sorpresa, otra más?

-Esta te encantará pero primero tenemos que comprar algo.

-Bueno- respondió tímida.

Se cambiaron juntos aunque a Itachi no le incomodaba para nada que Hinata lo viese a Hinata la ponía nerviosa.

-Me doy la vuelta y te cambias ¿Dale?

Sonrió al ver como Hinata asentía, luego Hinata le indico que ya estaba lista para irse. Luego de 20 minutos en auto llegaron a una tienda donde Itachi pidió un vestido le lo entregaron y el se lo dio a Hinata.

-Pruébatelo si te queda bien no te lo saques. Toma también estos zapatos.

Hinata los tomo, e hizo lo que Itachi le dijo al salir encontró a Itachi con un traje negro, corbata y una camisa blanca, calzaba unos zapatos negros también. Ella vestía aquel vestido en toples blanco con muchos brillos que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con unos zapatos blancos en taco.

-Estas hermosa ¿Te gusta?

-Es muy lindo pero no entiendo para que me lo puse.

-Ya lo sabrás…

Itachi pagó y ambos salieron del lugar y fueron a una joyería cercana. El dueño le entregó a Itachi una caja negra que contenía joyería de pelas un par de aros un collar con dije y una pulsera.

-Esto es para ti; quiero que te lo pongas.

-Pero… yo no…

-Tómalo es un regalo por haberme hecho feliz…

Hinata así lo hizo no entendía nada pero tampoco quería despreciar a Itachi, luego subieron al auto y se dirigieron a su casa, más confundida se encontraba Hinata que cuando le dieron el vestido junto con los zapatos.

Bajaron del auto, Hinata estaba vestida como para ir a una fiesta sin embargo estaban en casa. Por fuera Hinata noto que esta todo apagado y la luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho. Procedieron a entrar y al entrar Hinata prendió las luces y vio a sus familiares y amigos.

-¿Qué significa esto? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

-Se que no es tu cumpleaños pero esto es otro tipo de fiesta- dijo Sasuke.

-Diviértete- dijo Sakura.

Y así transcurrió la noche, comenzó a reír a saludar a amigos que habia dejado de lado tras la muerte de Naruto, se estaba divirtiendo cuando de repente Itachi los llamo.

-Todos saben porque están aquí y es hora de anunciarlo- hablo Itachi- Hinata aquí delante de tus amigos, de tu familia y de la mía, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Hinata se quedo muda al ver que Itachi le entregaba el anillo su padre la miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ella pensó que se desmayaría e hizo un esfuerzo para que eso no ocurriera. Comenzó a llorar de felicidad, se arrojo a los brazos de Itachi donde grito

-Si. SI quiero

Todos felicitaron a la nueva pareja comprometida, augurando un excelente futuro para ambos…

Un año después…

-¡Corre Itachi corre!- Gritaba Sasuke.

Itachi corría tanto como le daban las fuerzas y al entrar al hospital se dirigió a la sala de partos donde entro y vio como su esposa daba a luz a su primer hijo.

-Se llamará Naruto- dijo Itachi feliz.

-Naruto… ¿Estas seguro?

-Si… por gracias a ese hombre conocí la felicidad.

Y se fundieron en un tierno beso mientras observaban a su pequeño…

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_ Bueno un final feliz para esta linda pareja después de todo, me encanto hacer este fic, muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron y gracias a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de dejarme un review.

_Muchas Gracias_: **Hammi Yang y Dniizz**.

Espero ver a todos en mis futuros trabajos :D

Un review por las horas de esfuerzo n.n7 no les cuesta mucho :D


End file.
